Air filters are used to protect ductwork and air conditioning systems from dust particles and other contaminants. It is important that the filter does not restrict the air flow while capturing the dust particles. A variety of air filters are used in heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems. A common air filter is a panel filter that uses a spun fiberglass or pleated air filter media. Such filters are relatively inexpensive and provide basic dust protection for ductwork and HVAC system components. Many air filter designs consist of a filter media held by a cardboard frame. Additional support may be provided by a metal screen or cardboard facing, wherein large openings are cut into the cardboard to allow air passage through the filter media. The cardboard facing may be integral to the cardboard frame or may be an additional element of the frame. Air filters having a metal screen are typically more expense due to the cost of the screen material. Additionally, when the metal screening is bent or twisted, the air filter may be deformed out of its original shape. While air filter having all-cardboard frames tend to be less expensive, they are also not as rigid as filters having metal screening over the filter media.